


I think I want to have you baby

by Diana924



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Blow Jobs, Eddie Diaz-centric (9-1-1 TV), Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: A pensarci bene Edmundo Diaz, che però preferisce farsi chiamare Eddie, non sa quando sia accaduto.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	I think I want to have you baby

A pensarci bene Edmundo Diaz, che però preferisce farsi chiamare Eddie, non sa quando sia accaduto.

Gli sono sempre piaciuti anche gli uomini e non ha mai avuto problemi in famiglia quando ha fatto coming out, specie perché i suoi genitori si sono sentiti rassicurati da quell’”anche i ragazzi”, Shannon stessa si è sempre poco curata di quell’aspetto perché a differenza dei soliti cliché Eddie Diaz è stato cresciuto con sani valori cattolici, fedeltà coniugale prima di tutto e se proprio non ci si riesce allora divorzio.

E poi, dopo che Shannon se n’era andata e lui è rimasto da solo a prendersi cura di Christopher e soprattutto dopo il trasferimento a Los Angeles, è cambiato tutto. Eddie non sa nemmeno perché proprio Buck, non è nemmeno il suo tipo di ragazzo, di sicuro non è come la sua prima lunga relazione con un uomo, eppure non ha potuto impedirsi di guardarlo ancora e ancora. E a forza di guardare è stato del tutto naturale innamorarsi di lui, un processo naturale quasi.

E ovviamente dopo quello sono venuti i sogni. Non è certo la prima volta che si masturba pensando ad un uomo, Shannon voleva sempre sapere che tipo di uomo lo attraesse e si ritrovavano a ridere di come avessero standard differenti, ma mai gli è capitato così. Solitamente quando si tocca non pensa al volto del suo partner, la sua mente si concentra su altro, mani, bocca, torace, culo e soprattutto cazzo ma con Buck è diverso. Eddie ricorda bene come si sia svegliato di soprassalto la prima volta che ha sognato Buck che gli faceva un pompino e soprattutto come siano stati gli occhi liquidi e innamorati del biondo a farlo venire, non tanto la bocca esperta o le mani, ma gli occhi. Si è svegliato da quel sonno accaldato e con i pantaloni bagnati come non gli accadeva dal liceo, almeno questa volta non è dovuto correre al bagno sperando che sua madre non si accorgesse di nulla, speranza vana perché Helena Diaz era impossibile da ingannare.

Da lì i sogni sono aumentati e alla fine ah deciso di arrendersi e almeno cercare soddisfazione.

Stringe la presa sul suo sesso per evitarsi di venire mentre mormora il nome di Buck, nella sua mente è Buck che lo sta toccando. Proprio quel pomeriggio una volta finito il turno stava per entrare nelle docce quando ha visto Buck uscirne facendo a colpi di asciugamano con Chimney, entrambi ignari del perché si sia subito fiondato nella doccia rimasta libera. Se solo avessero saputo della sua erezione nel vedere Buck bagnato, le goccioline d’acqua che gli colavano sul torace, i capelli scomposti e il corpo muscoloso … per un secondo Eddie ha persino intravisto il suo sesso e quella visione ha rischiato di farlo venire mentre con gesti veloci si masturbava nella doccia sperando che nessuno se ne accorgesse.

Solo a casa ha potuto crearsi una fantasia ben strutturata, e ovviamente dopo aver messo a letto Christopher.

È libero di immaginarsi Buck che entra nella doccia con lui e senza alcun imbarazzo gli si avvicini. Buck che lentamente lo bacia, assaporando la sua bocca, giocando con le sue labbra mentre lo tocca per tutto il corpo, le mani che lo esplorano bramose ed esigenti. Si baciano per quello che gli sembra un tempo infinito, il vapore della doccia che li nasconde al mondo esterno mentre i loro corpi aderiscono ed Eddie si trova intrappolato tra il freddo del muro e il corpo caldo di Buck premuto contro il suo.

Eddie trattiene un gemito mentre aumenta i movimenti della mano, nella sua fantasia è Buck a toccarlo, la mano di Buck si ferma sulla sua erezione prima di cominciare a masturbarlo con tocchi decisi e allo stesso tempo teneri. Buck gli mormora all’orecchio che va tutto bene, che non vede l’ora di farlo, che è tutto perfetto, che lui è perfetto e che non vede l’ora di sentirlo dentro di sé, che muore all’idea di lui che lo sbatte su un letto ancora e ancora e che ora vuole prenderlo in bocca, posso prenderlo in bocca Eddie mormora la sua fantasia. Nella sua mente Eddie può fingere che quella non sia la sua mano ma quella di Buck, che sia Buck a toccarlo mentre gli mormora oscenità all’orecchio rubandogli baci e strappandogli gemiti.

Eddie geme ancora una volta il nome di Buck mentre il Buck della sua fantasia gli copre il corpo di baci scendendo sempre di più, la sua bocca gli procura brividi lungo la schiena. Quando arriva alla sua erezione lo guarda un’ultima volta, con uno sguardo così indecentemente innamorato che Eddie si sente venir meno e mentre nella sua fantasia gli porta le mani sulle spalle per incoraggiarlo nella realtà Edmundo Diaz si morde le labbra quasi a sangue mentre viene sporcandosi lo stomaco cercando di non gemere il nome di Buck.

Non è stupido, sa bene che non potrà mai dirglielo, che Buck è fin troppo etero e che se mai gli scappasse detto che è innamorato rovinerebbe tutto quello che hanno e non può permetterselo. Per questo si deve accontentare di quelle fantasie, forse un giorno ma non oggi e sicuramente non domani si ripete Edmundo Diaz.


End file.
